Possessive
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: This is the starting piece of a string of fics all revolving around these character developements, this is NOT part of my normal stuff- and, as of such will be indicated by the summary. Aya wants Omi, but hates to admit it. Omi needs Aya but is near-too a
1. Possessive

Possessive  
by Vanessa S. Quest

Aya glared back at Omi, more and more often he snapped back to his senses after daydreaming in this pose. He knew how crazy that sounded, Aya, the emotionless bastard that he was would have daydreams... and wind up staring down Omi.

This time was different though, it crossed a line he wasn't sure he was ready to cross.

Omi had just been standing there making some low-voiced complaints about his course-load and how he was tired. Everyone understood that, the three elder Weiss had only two jobs and a personal life (okay, well two of the elder Weiss had that concern, Aya had no personal life) to maintain. Omi had four-- though the fourth he hated to come to admit. On top of these responsibilities the blond would attempt the occasional social life, but that seemed to go about as smoothly as Aya's attempts at conversation. All of this went through his mind and it boiled down to the same origin each and everytime. Omi.

"Aya-kun..." Omi whined, apparentally he was annoyed at the lack of reactions (and yes, Aya would usually either blink a response, snarl, or go 'Hn') enough to decide Aya wasn't listening, which he doubted he was after the initial point, lost in his own thoughts. "Aya-kun!" Omi grew a bit impatient, that meant Omi had changed subjects and probably actually wanted imput... which means... Aya had missed the crtical question.

"You already know what I think." Aya stated coolly. That was a nice, balanced kind of comment, right? The knid that could basically lace meaning into whatever you wanted it to... right? He wasn't good... with talking.

"Mou... Aya-kun, that really isn't..."

Aya snapped his attention back, "Aya-kun, Aya-kun, Aya-kunnnn. K'so! Stop saying that. It's getting on my nerves!"

Omi blinked back at Aya's outburst. Oh shit, what did he just do?

He realized he probably just took steps to secure himself a loner for at least another set of months. That made Aya pick up a smug smile. Good, maybe now the youngest Weiss would stop haunting his damn mind... not like he disliked it all the time, or most... the rare instances were when Omi was in a pain he could not shield.

No, Aya was resolute, this time he wouldn't be hurt by what he had to say. He needed to push away Omi even if it was himself that needed to be rejected, defrayed.

"Aya...ku..." Omi looked away, his eyes already swelling with tears about to come. "Gomen nasai... I ... didn't realize I was bothering you. Ja ne." Omi turned to go back to his room. Ken laughed as Omi's back faded.

"Way to go, Aya, you baka." Ken rubbed his left eyebrow with his forefinger, "What did the chibi do now?"

Aya gave Ken a dirty look, "He was annoying me."

Ken laughed, "Is that all? He was just asking what you wanted for dinner..."

Aya glared, "Shut up Hidaka."

Again Ken laughed and rubbed his brow, again. "Che... You're only annoyed that he's always around, aren't you?"

Aya nodded once, "Hai."

This caused the soccer player to smirk, "You do realize Omi hasn't come out of his room for the most of the week except for minding the shop- right?"

That made Aya twitch. "Is that so?" That would explain his irretability... but why didn't he realize Omi wasn't around as often.

"Maybe you just have chibi on the brain. Oi, Aya... what do you think of Omi, eh?"

Aya blushed, but luckily his heart beat was so rare that to actively display a reddened tone would take so long that the blush would have subsided before the blood could get there. "He is a better worker than you and Kudo combined." Aya inwardly added, 'And he's the most gorgeous creation on the planet.'

Maybe Aya's eye sparkled, maybe Ken just already knew, but either way Ken had to be an asshole and press the issue. "I think you like him, actually, no I think you really like him but you're too afraid he'd say no or not like you back, so you're bitter, and you get angry." Ken laughed,"Namely at Yotan and myself... If you think I'm lying, think about it- have you ever EVER raised a hand to Omitchi? Yelled at him without feeling bad..? Iie, I didn't think so."

Aya's eyebrow twitched, Omi sighed at his door, he should go apologize to Aya-kun, he really was being annoying for Aya-kun to actually raise his voice at him...

"What makes you think that?" Aya glared. "He's just a child."

"A Takatori." Ken chimed.

Omi froze at the sounds he heard. His heart pounded, it was wrong to eavesdrop but hearing Ken-kun and Aya-kun talk about him so freely... and it seemed rather important... he didn't want to hear this, he knew he should continue... Omi nodded, he had to press forward, though he was now curious AND embarrassed to have overheard anything they had mentioned.

"Oi... Aya-kun... gomen ne..."

"What are you still doing here?" Aya growled, did Omi hear what Ken was saying... did he know that Aya liked him...?

"G...g... I didn't realize I had outstayed my welcome."

Aya rolled his eyes, he did NOT mean that and Omi knew it. He was just... twisting his words, he'd never mean that.

Omi noticed the eye rolling. "Oh... I..see." Omi's throat tightened and his heart hurt. Was this rejection again? Was he over-reacting? He had to confirm it, reluctantly he had to push, it was Aya-kun, his word always mattered first.

"Oi, he's just pissy because he likes you" Ken taunted, Aya glared hard at the soccer player, half tempted to throw him through a wall, and then crawl into the nearest hole he could find in shame.

"Hidaka Shi Ne!"

Again the blond blinked. "...is... it that bad, the idea of liking me...?" Omi whispered, he dropped his head. "Aya-kun, don't, really... I'm sorry I've been such a bother. I'll... keep out of your way." 'Always been in the way, haven't I been... in the way of Hirofumi... weak and slow...' Omi shook his head, no, no he wasn't weak. He had to be strong. "Onegai, just don't hate me, Aya-kun... whatever I did wrong I'm sorry, but please... don't hate me!" Omi rushed back to his room bolting it.

"HIDAKA!" Aya glared heartlessly, that move just ripped at his heart-strings.

"Nani? Oh, you don't have to thank me. You've been trying for that final shove for weeks now, haven't you? What, are you too far up your own ass to allow yourself to love someone? He doesn't even have clean hands-- hell, you don't even have to love him to keep him in your arms, he could just be some play-thing." Ken's tone grew bitter as he was reminded of Yuriko. "After all, that's what your concern is, isn't it Ayan?"

Again Ken laughed, he was in an almost chipper mood today. "But if you don't want him... I call dibs." Ken turned, "That is... unless you really do plan on claiming the Takatori for your own."

Aya froze within himself in inner turmoil. True, he was spawn of a family line he swore to destroy- or at least all the evil, it wasn't right to destroy innocence, not like his Aya-chan was... no. Besides, Omi was NOT a Takatori, he meant it when he said that.

"Speak up now, Ayan... Oi, no arguments? Well then, I'm going to console my friend."

Ken's smile turned dark as his back shaded whilst he glided back towards Omi's bedroom door.

He knocked. "Omitchi... Omitchi I know you're in there, open up."

Omi sniffled, "...Ken-kun, please just leave me alone for a few moments."

"Iie. Open the door, you shouldn't be alone. I know what your feelings are towards Aya, he was being a heartless asshole."

The blond cracked the door, "Ken-kun, really... I understand... it's not his..." Ken forced the door open enough for him to slip through then closed it.

"Iie, it's NOT acceptable. What he did- does, it's not right. I can't bare to see you in love with him."

Omi took in a sharp gasp, was he that obvious? Was that why... oh Kami-sama no... it all makes sense- Aya-kun hates him because... he's... Omi's eyes watered.

"What's equally obvious is he has no feelings towards you, and those he extends to you are of that of a child and that of an enemy. There's no comradery, is there? It's always one-sided, Omitchi, I can't bare to see you hang up on this. He'll never love you."

Tears were flowing down his face but he turned to at least attempt to hide them, "I... don't care if he likes me back or loves me... I'm happy just being near him."

"But he isn't."

Omi's heart took a moment to relax after constricting for a long instance. It was rejection, if Ken-kun saw it... then Yoji-kun must have. He must be the joke of Weiss-- explains why they were talking about him behind his back. Was he really that oblivious, how long did this go on for?

He wiped at his eyes, "Naze... why are you saying this to me, Ken-kun?" Is it to hurt me or to warn me? He addressed to himself.

"Because it hurts seeing you in love with someone who will never return your feelings."

Ken ran his hand down Omi's face.

"I... Ken-kun... what are you doing..?"

His hand moved down Omi's throat. "You're so beautiful, you deserve someone better, someone like me. We were happy, when it was just the three of us, weren't we?"

"...I don't know what you're eluding to... Of course we were... but..."

His hand rubbed back and forth between Omi's shoulder top to his throat. "Omi, he hates you, but I do not. Love me... please love me."

Omi's eyes watered. "Ken-kun, please don't... I need to be by mys..."

Ken put pressure around Omi's throat. "Love me."

Omi pursed his lips and flinched his eyes closed tight.

"You're so timid and meek, I always just wanted you... to be behind me..."

"I'm not..." Omi added mentally the timid and meek, regrettably Ken added the behind me part.

He tightened his hold around Omi's throat. "Love me."

Omi let out a gasp of pain, "itai... Ken-kun, let go that hurts." The hold tightened.

The first blur of vision came over him immediately chased by Ken's lips pushing down onto Omi's. Omi punched the wall hoping someone would hear- and care enough to come see what was happening.

The hold tightened but relocated, it reached around Omi's chin holding it up in an awkward angle. His second hand hooked around Omi's complaining fist and pressed it firmly in a vice-hold. Omi let out a soft cry, Ken took the opportunity to invade Omi's mouth with his probing tongue. Ken glared hard into Omi's eyes, the eyes opened and closed trying to escape those eyes.

Ken what he was doing... Omi knew he didn't want it, but his eyes kept telling him, Aya-kun hates me... he hates me. Omi knew it didn't matter how Aya felt, he knew how HE felt, and he did not feel meek, he had to help the helpless not become one.

That struck a chord, too many painful memories of being the weak, Omi bit down hard on Ken's invasive tongue. Ken pulled back.

"Ken-kun, yameru! Let me go... ima, let me go!"

Ken sweared and struck Omi across the jaw releasing Omi's hand.

The blond internally swore, he knew he was able to handle his own, sure, against most targets or some bully-- but Ken-kun was trained to be a close-combat fighter, Omi a range-fighter. Omi knew no matter how much he hated this, he had to fight back, no matter how low his chances for success- but he also needed to get help.

...And Yoji-kun went out for cigarettes (and women) hours ago.

That just left Aya-kun, would Aya-kun even care? Would he intervene? Did he hate Omi that much not to...

He couldn't think of what-ifs he had to think of now. His survival instinct pushed for Omi to strike Ken-kun in the ear with a boxing punch.

Ken's eyes flared dangerously. "Omitchi you don't want to play like this... not with me."

Omi gasped as the hand still on his throat closed, with realization dawning that this would go much further than an intrusive kiss and possibly past the nightmare he originally thought it would be, he attempted to push out a scream.

"IIE!! YAMERU!" Ken's pupils shrank back into his widening eyes, he had to shut him up.

Ken pushed Omi's head back three times knocking him into the wall, Omi's hand moved to claw at Ken's face and arms. He drew up his knee into Ken's stomach to which the soccer player slightly noticed.

"IIE! IYA!" Omi's voice shifting each time to more desperation, finally screaming out, "AYA!!" Ken's eyes formed slits. At a time like this Omi's damn thoughts were on HIM!? Ken pressed his tongue deep into Omi's throat still choking him, using his other hand to force Omi to keep his jaw open.

Aya came towards the door, what the hell was going on? First Ken acting like a feril cat, then Omi getting emotional- or more than normal- but Omi wasn't usually the type to scream- the two exceptions were nightmares and loss-of-life of those he related to. Over all Omi was a very polite and quiet person.

Aya came closer to the door at the sound of his name, "Omi...?" He asked in a polite, quiet voice, over the banging sounds he heard he douobted Omi heard him.

Banging sounds were not appropriate sounds at all to be coming from Omi's room though. Aya touched the door, loose. He nodded and made quick motion back to his room for his katana.

Ken pushed into the kiss, Omi seemed to scream himself until he was too winded to struggle. Ken was enjoying this, it made it much easier and much more exciting.

Aya forced the door open-

At first glance, Ken and Omi kissing passionately, but a quick, deep analysis showed Aya something he really did NOT think was something so mutual. Omi's hand clenched, his skin turning red around Ken's hands, tear-stains... and the cracking in the dry-wall.

"Hidaka... what the hell are you doing?"

His hand tightened around his blade. Ken winked as he dropped his hold on Omi, Omi slid down the wall onto the floor, knees buckled at his full weight's return.

"I told you I called dibs."

Aya's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Omi's eyes formed foggy orbs, "told... you..." Omi's eyes winced closed, no this couldn't be happening- Aya-kun would never just let someone do this to him, would he? Did he... no, why would he come if he hated him like Ken-kun had said... unless.

"Ken-kun... lying... ...do... do you ...really... hate me... Aya-kun...?"

Aya glared, Hidaka was just getting further and further up on his shit-list.

"Hidaka, out. IMA!" His eyes shaded three times darker. Hidaka laughed.

"No. What are you going to do? Kill me? Here? That'll do wonders- I could just see it, either way you'd be screwed. Either Kritiker cuts you loose and Omi joins a new Weiss- oi, and I know about the other 2. Not a high success rate so far, ne? Other option is police- I wonder what they'd think about Omi's dart collection, your katana with layers of blood-- hell, anything here. Shit would hit the fan."

"Shit's about to hit your jaw." Aya elbowed Ken squarely in the jaw, just as he had warned, sending him over Omi and into the wall-- literally as powder sprinkled onto Omi's hair.

Ken pushed off the wall and dove into Aya starting a fist fight in the confined space between Omi's bedroom and the hallway.

Omi forced himself to slide up the wall, standing on rope-for-legs to move towards the ensuing fist-fight.

Aya struck Ken twice, once in the face once in the stomach, Ken blocked a third punch and launched four himself, all towards Aya' stomach. In return the redhead gave Ken two strong blows across the face, one in the collar bone and one in the diapghram.

Following the footwork as it led away from Omi's room, Omi attempted to bark out, "Yameru!" His voice cut out on him and the affirmative yell he had planned came off as a ratty whisper-hoarse call.

Ken began to cough a small amount of blood, he wiped his away and tackled Aya's midsection. Now on top of Aya he began to send down an arsenal of punches to Aya's face and gut. Omi dove into this, grabbing Ken's arms to pin them and pull him back.

Twisting out of the weakened hold he elbowed Omi hard to the ribs sending the teen over the opening of the stairs hitting just enough of the rail to stop him. Omi dove back in again, Aya gave Omi a harsh glare.

"Omitchi, iie! Don't...!"

Ken pushed Omi down into the floor, lifting him up again and throwing him arbitrarily, returning his attention to Aya.

During this struggle Aya was able to get up and fall into a good stance, using his sheathe he jammed Ken's ribcage and forced him to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" With that authoratative voice, Aya punched Ken hard in the cheekbone causing the fighter to blank out.

After confirming Ken's consciousness (or lack-there-of) Aya searched out to find Omi.

Omi leaned into the wall with blood trickling from the corner of his lip, he held his stomach, his sides severely sore.

"Omitchi..." He reached his hand gngerly towards the boy.

Closing his eyes Omi tilted his face away from Aya. "G...omen...ne..."

Aya blinked at Omi, "Omi...? I'll get the first aid kit."

Omi shook his head, "Iie, Aya-ku.." He cut himself off, "iie. I don't..." he doubled over, his stomach in crippling shoots of pain, "Aya-kun, please stay. Please... don't hate me. Please, please, please just don't... don't leave me."

Aya's eyes softened. "Omitchi, come with me." He ventured to bring Omi into his arms, pulling Omi up off of the ground. Omi nodded once then closed his eyes. The lithe elder Weiss carried the blond back towards his room and closed the door moving to get the first aid kit.

From the distance he heard Yoji stumbling in the kitchen about to come up to the apartments.

What should he do with Hidaka? Was this a one-time incident...? Aya sighed, he'd let Omi decide, but not until Omi felt up to it, until then, though, Omi was going to have some guards and Ken was going to have a hell of a work schedule. Aya smiled sadistically, oh he'd make the bastard suffer for hitting his Omitchi.

Aya blushed. Somewhere in that- the phrase was rather endearing. HIS Omitchi. Aya glanced back towards his door, nodding to himself he knew. When Omi felt up to it- Aya would ask if he could, in Omi's concent, call him just that. His.

Of course, as HIS Omitchi, Ken would become Aya's problem... Aya also liked the sound of that.

"Hidaka's always been a pain in my ass." He swore as he entered his room, ready to treat Omi's bruised pride and body.


	2. Emotional Baggage

Emotional Baggage- and on the Way Out

Possessive- part 2

Omi blinked sleepily, the back of his wrist rested on his sweat-damned forehead. Each time he blinked Aya had hoped he'd see the eyes clarify until he was now looking down over a cognitively aware Omitchi. As it were, it seemed hope was never meant for Aya. He reached his hand towards Omi's face, wanting to swipe away any trace of pain, his hand knew it could not obtain that goal with a simple motion, his mind proposed a switch to remove any hair intruding on the beautiful boy's face, but that too was electorally decided against. His hand simply hesitated in the air. As much as his conviction had wanted to move through, those last few hurtles disallowed any chance of success.

His voice decided that it was more the representation of the mind's opinion; no wonder one vocalizes a complaint. "Omi."

Complaint? Aya cursed at his wording, never a complaint, never unwanted, in fact maybe that was the problem? He felt want-- he, who was not TO have feelings felt a WANTING... he was supposed to be composed enough to push that away, to be the one of no emotions, but he could not, he never fully crushed those emotions and being near Omi-- it brought them out three-fold, mind you compared to any FUNCTIONING human being, that seemed like peons, but perhaps that was because that was exactly what he wanted-- needed--- no, none of that is right, perhaps that was what he relied upon. He nodded, it was a mutual reliance. It shielded him from his own thoughts, pains. And then Omi would sit there smiling, and it cut into him like knives. All the hurt Omi lived with and he could bare it so well as to smile. Even if he were hurt, he'd smile, when he was slightly sad, he'd mope, and if he were devastated, he'd cry. Aya envied that span of emotions; if the mask he bore was the face of no emotions it was due to Omi's bravery to wear the mask of sensitivity.

He looked down at the blond, too many fantasies flashed by his mind, Aya seemed to be cast the asexual, but he had dreams- the current one was of him on top of Omi, bare-chested, sweat over him as he pounds into the boy who screams with a smile, lips opened but taut as he closes his eyes in ecstasy. Sounds of breathing and panting tune with every nerve sounding like chimes and harps to Aya's ears. He sighed; he might need to take a cold shower. Omi let out a shiver in his lip. Aya stopped midthought to observe the boy, sweating and shivering all at once, a feverish blend. Was this shock? Some psychological manifestation of his mental sicknesses?

Aya raised the blanket around Omi's cheeks and tucked him in, he'd get a cloth to wash down his face and cool him down.

Oh Hidaka would bleed.

If all of the crap he pulled wasn't enough, Omi had been like that for a day and a half now, and explaining these things to Kudou, of all people, needless to say Aya did not find the humor in it, though Hidaka seemed to. Damn basket case.

He recalled it with such clarity, "Ayan, where's the chibi and what did you do to Ken-ken?"

"Hidaka is not to be allowed near Omi." Yoji seemed to pick up immediately at Aya's seriousness as he even ignored the dreaded Ayan.

"Where is he and what did Ken do?"

Aya shook his head, "Omi's in my room, I don't know exactly what Ken did, but I saw Omi take a few blows to the head. Ken trashed Omi's room though, so I have him in mine, that and Ken has no chance of getting near him."

Yoji peeked at Aya's door, "Aya, don't bullshit me, you know what he did and it's bad enough for you to dodge the truth- did Ken attack the chibi? Beat him up or something more?"

Aya added a simple, "Hai." He turned to walk back to the door leaving Yoji baffled behind him. To be fair, for once, Aya called back to the playboy, "And he sought out the chance to do this. From what I gather."

Yoji pursed his hand into a fist, "K'so... I'll baby-sit, but I expect some answers by morning."

That was 40 some-odd hours ago. He reached the bathroom to gather the grail to his quest, a damp wash cloth, he should probably get some soup going while Ken was in the shop, that way Omi could have some food in him. He let out a small hiss in dissatisfaction, when he first joined Weiss Omi was already there, he was in fact the first member of the third Weiss, Aya had once been trained under the first Weiss- now disbanded, back to the point, Omi had already lost all childhood memories, all that remained were killing and charades, perhaps Omi was doing it again? Was this how he shutdown and rebooted himself after a traumatic event? If that were the case, wouldn't Manx know or at least have an idea of how to snap him out of it?

Aya had to meet with Manx. He nodded to himself, that led to the difficulties of Yoji keeping Ken and guarding Omi simultaneously, Aya knew he'd kill Ken if he got in his way, and knew Omi probably needed as much rest as possible.

Was this his eternal curse? Dealing with dreamers- the only one truly awake and finding more and more how sweet those dreams may be as he guards those he watches? He sighed, on top of being the Ice Queen apparently he was also the Sand Man, he walked back into his room, tired with his string of thoughts he sat down the supplies he had gathered, amazed at how he had actually made soup so quickly and if he had actually been as quick as his thoughts led him to believe.

He laid beside Omi, curling to his side. The bed held so much foreign warmth and yet he was buried in frost's touch. All that kept him balanced was the boiling sensation of AGAIN staring at a truly beloved dreamer, again a seething hate boiling his blood, but this time he was no longer sure- did he hate Ken or did he hate himself for not protecting Omi. This time, this time did he really have a chance to stop it? Or maybe that chance was still to come- would he answer it when it came?

He stared at Omi's blank eyes, this time fear rose in his bowels, Omi was crying, chanting something he had thought Omi had said once before, he was whispering and Aya wasn't sure if he had the right to listen to Omi's innest of workings.

The one phrase drove him to his actions, "I'll ask him, when he wakes up if I CAN call him my Omitchi."

"Yameru... don't... please don't..." Omi tossed his head to the side, "they'll kill me papa..." He turned his head hard to the side, Aya with the stealth and speed only he could manage, and with finesse only you could imagine him to have-- he was standing at the bed's edge as Omi shot his eyes open in clarity. "Iie! Yameru! Ii-- Aya-kun?!" Omi's cheeks blushed over.

Aya hid his small smirk, maybe this is what really happened to Omi every sick day he took (the only twice since he knew him ones) did the blond just recharge his batteries in those fretted sleeps?

He held his head leading Aya to think maybe it wasn't so innocent as recharging the angst-battery.

"Aya-k..." He closed his mouth, "Gomen... where am I? This isn't a hospital or my room..." He looked at the shelf, "It... I'm in your room? Naze?"

Aya put a brave hand on Omi's shoulder, "Do you remember what happened before you collapsed?"

Omi closed his eyes to think, "I don't think so... it seems--" Omi turned bright red. Aya let a smile touch the edge of his face, softly.

"Do now."

Omi turned to look away, too afraid to see the look he must have assumed would be rejection or hate, but in the back of Aya's mind all that drilled was how precious Omi looked when he blushed.

"Omi... what did Hidaka do... what was he TRYING to do to you?"

Omi winced. "I... don't know what he was trying to do, only what he did do... I'll write up a report, but it was probably a one-time incident."

Aya could catch the falsetto in Omi's voice, "...that didn't sound truthful, you're lying, why? Has he done this bef--"

Omi shook his head, "I'll WRITE UP the REPORT, but it was probably a ONE-TIME incident." Aya blinked back, Omi never raised his voice.

"He did, didn't he. Omi what has that bastard--"

He held his sore left palm over his left eye. "Aya-kun, you know how terrible my memory can be. Gomen ne for the inconvenience, I'll make it up by working over-time in the shop if you'd like, and I'll get my room fixed immediately."

Aya caught Omi's shoulder, "I won't let you out of it that easily... Omi, I have one more question- will you let me protect you and love you?"

Omi blushed and turned away, "Aya-kun I'll work very hard and not let you down, I'm sorry you think I'm weak, gomen nasai, please, don't hate me."

Eight hours into that, oh how do you say-- smoothing over of Omi's to dodge the question, Aya still hadn't received his answer. He asked too soon, probably scaring Omi. He'd apologize--

YES, on RARE occasions, mostly revolving around the blond chibi (and Aya-chan) he would ACTUALLY apologize. He still meant it though, and even if Omi wouldn't answer his question, Aya was rarely one to actually MEAN an option, his ultimatums, while duel in options, usually meant- let me or fight me, I'll still do it.


End file.
